vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kirby (Universe)
Summary of this Verse Kirby is a popular Nintendo series following Kirby, a puffball hero who goes around and inhales things, copying their powers. Power of this Verse This verse is much more powerful than most people would expect. Despite its cute theme, it possesses loads of characters of incredible power, several Massively FTL+ vehicles and feats, decent hax such as BFR, Reality Warping, Possession, Elemental Manipulation and more. The weakest beings of the verse are Large Planetary level users, which is still exceedingly powerful compared to other verses. The series takes a massive jump in power, as the main cast, and all final bosses are Multi-Solar System threats. This verse just proves that you can't judge a book by its cover. Blogs *'Here' is an explanation blog about the powers and abilities of various characters in the franchise. *'Here' is a blog that elaborates about the cosmology of the verse and gives explanations about various things such as the canon and the scaling. *'Here' is list of official Japanese guides in the series that are inaccessible by conventional means. The blog is to inspire people to share information about them by giving likely speculation of what date those guides could state. Calculations *Knuckle Joe Cracks Popstar (2,514 Yottatons; 5-A/Large Planet level) *The speed of Knuckle Joe's shockwave (1.27228 c.; FTL) *Kirby redirects a meteor (11,996,304,563.27114 c.; Massively FTL+) *Dark Matter soldiers fly past 8 galaxies in 7 seconds (3.6065827e+12; Massively FTL+) *Schwarz, Sphere Doomer EX, Marx and (base) Magolor respectily create black holes (2.8843015e37 Joules, 2.6330626e37 Joules, 6.510611e37 Joules and 3.0601196e37 Joules, all at Large Planet level) *The Warp Star flies from the main universe's Divine Terminus to an alternative dimension version of the same place in seconds (196172280675748830c; Massively FTL+) Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: * Newraptor * Awesome Betterhero * Apro319 * Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot * Eficiente * Ftaghn * Professor Voodoo * Kowt * The real cal howard * OishiLover75 * SuperKamiNappa * Otakuzoid * Kirbyelmejor * Penguinkingpin * ArbitraryNumbers * HokageKirby161 * WarriorWare * Ultimate Silver Fan * Paleomario66 * Omegagoldfish * The man with the Midas touch * Serpent of the Internet 97 * EMagoIorSouI * SolidEye234 * DiceyTheDie * Starter Pack * FrostMouse0 * ZeroTwo64 * Lonky The Hero * Tonygameman * Vrokorta * DarkDragonMedeus * Js250476 * Sans2345 * TriforcePower1 * Phoenix821 * Gf7tvtvfvtfyvfvfvfvfvfv * Cumberjung * Stalker Maggot * James Plays 4 Games * PixelKirby Opponents: Neutral: * Pikells Characters and Weapons Main Protagonists Kirby 33.jpg|'Kirby'|link=Kirby King dedede portrait by epesi-d5xikrm.png|'King Dedede'|link=King Dedede Meta Knight Awesome.jpg|'Meta Knight'|link=Meta Knight Bandana waddle dee-0.jpeg|'Bandana Waddle Dee'|link=Bandana Waddle Dee Helpers Profile_WaddleDee.aead314d435d8e52d9a4e92a6f799c4eee08081e.jpg|'Waddle Dee'|link=Waddle Dee Waddle_doo.jpg|'Waddle Doo'|link=Waddle Doo ChefKawasakiH.jpg|'Chef Kawasaki'|link=Chef Kawasaki BroomHatterH.jpg|'Broom Hatter'|link=Broom Hatter Plasma wisp by xx lunarhalo xx-d5omxp1.jpg|'Plasma Wisp'|link=Plasma Wisp BioSparkH.png|'Bio Spark'|link=Bio Spark GimH.jpg|'Gim'|link=Gim BurningLeoH.png|'Burning Leo'|link=Burning Leo TacH.jpg|'Tac'|link=Tac NESPH.jpg|'NESP'|link=NESP Profile picture by knuckle joe01-d54lvgr.png|'Knuckle Joe'|link=Knuckle Joe Bugzzy Art.png|'Bugzzy'|link=Bugzzy RockyH.png|'Rocky'|link=Rocky (Kirby) tumblr_op3nv16qMj1rbqsyko1_500.jpg|'Birdon'|link=Birdon Friends Gooey smash.jpg|'Gooey'|link=Gooey ChuChuH.jpg|'ChuChu'|link=ChuChu Rick_screenshot.gif|'Rick the Hamster'|link=Rick the Hamster Adeleine_kirby.png|'Adeleine'|link=Adeleine Dyna_blade_fanart_merrycrumble.jpg|'Dyna Blade'|link=Dyna Blade Ribbon_kirby.jpg|'Ribbon'|link=Ribbon Meta-Knights Meta-KnightsH.png|'Meta-Knights'|link=Meta-Knights meta sword and blade colored by generalbrievous.png|'Blade Knight'|link=Blade Knight maxresdefault (4).jpg|'Sword Knight'|link=Sword Knight NotAMarioFan_Halberd_2.jpg|'Halberd'|link=Halberd Dark Matter Dark_matter_blade.jpg|'Dark Matter'|link=Dark Matter Zero_two_scary.jpg|'Zero'|link=Zero (Kirby) Miracle matter.jpg|'Miracle Matter'|link=Miracle Matter Dark mind by kenyu05kr-d8ql2kx.png|'Dark Mind'|link=Dark Mind DarkNebulaH.jpg|'Dark Nebula'|link=Dark Nebula Dark Crafter screenshotmag.jpg|'Dark Crafter'|link=Dark Crafter VoidTerminaH.jpg|'Void Termina'|link=Void Termina Mirror World or Black Mirror Dimension Inhabitants DarkMetaKnightH.jpg|'Dark Meta Knight'|link=Dark Meta Knight kirby vs shadow kirby by blopa1987-d90hwer.jpg|'Shadow Kirby'|link=Shadow Kirby ShadowDededeH.jpg|'Shadow Dedede'|link=Shadow Dedede AnotherSusieH.png|'Parallel Susie'|link=Parallel Susie King D-MindH.jpg|'King D-Mind'|link=King D-Mind 58502886 p0 master1200.jpg|'Mega Titan'|link=Mega Titan 34c20c643577d4070268e755247d0613.jpg|'Master Hand'|link=Master Hand (Kirby) ParallelLandiaH.jpg|'Parallel Landia'|link=Parallel Landia DarkTaranzaH.jpg|'Dark Taranza'|link=Dark Taranza Milky Way Wishes Villains MarxSoul2.png|'Marx'|link=Marx NOVA galactic.png|'NOVA'|link=NOVA (Kirby) Another Dimension Inhabitants Magolor.full.1535391.jpg|'Magolor'|link=Magolor Landia.png|'Landia'|link=Landia Galacta Knight-0.jpg|'Galacta Knight'|link=Galacta Knight GrandDoomer.png|'Grand Doomer'|link=Grand Doomer Metal General.png|'Metal General'|link=Metal General The Ancients.png|'The Ancients'|link=The Ancients (Kirby) Sphere Doomers.jpg|'Sphere Doomer'|link=Sphere Doomer Art Trio DrawciaH.jpg|'Drawcia'|link=Drawcia paintra by glitterweed-d7c5ztb.png|'Paintra'|link=Paintra Claycia-0.png|'Claycia'|link=Claycia Squeak Squad DaroachH.jpg|'Daroach'|link=Daroach Floralians TaranzaH.jpg|'Taranza'|link=Taranza Queen sectonia by bellhenge-d7kysfa.jpg|'Queen Sectonia'|link=Queen Sectonia Coilyrattler.jpg|'Coily Rattler'|link=Coily Rattler Haltmann Works Company 60179928a8fec613ef322edf38646ba89e62914c146c3cbabcdb9e434a03973c 1.jpg|'Susie'|link=Susie Ddd clone.jpg|'Dedede Clone'|link=Dedede Clone PresidentHaltmannH.png|'President Haltmann'|link=President Haltmann Maxresdefault-1468657831.jpg|'Star Dream'|link=Star Dream Jambastion Cult JammerjabH.jpg|'Jammerjab'|link=Jammerjab Francisca_jambastion.jpg|'Francisca'|link=Francisca FlambergeH.jpg|'Flamberge'|link=Flamberge Zan_partizanne_jambastion.jpg|'Zan Partizanne'|link=Zan Partizanne HynessH.jpg|'Hyness'|link=Hyness ParallelKrackoH.png|'Parallel Kracko'|link=Parallel Kracko Yarn World Denizens KTD Yin-Yarn key chain.png|'Yin-Yarn'|link=Yin-Yarn Prince_fluff_2.jpg|'Prince Fluff'|link=Prince Fluff Recurring Antagonists Whispy.png|'Whispy Woods'|link= Whispy Woods LoloLalaRBAY.png|'Lololo & Lalala'|link= Lololo & Lalala Kracko by rongs1234-d77h2nc.jpg|'Kracko'|link=Kracko Mr. frostyanime.jpg|'Mr. Frosty'|link=Mr. Frosty NiDL Mr Shine&Bright.png|'Mr. Bright & Mr. Shine'|link=Mr. Bright and Mr. Shine Ice dragon 2.jpg|'Ice Dragon'|link=Ice Dragon GordoH.png|'Gordo'|link=Gordo (Kirby) Core Kabula.jpg|'Kabula'|link=Kabula KSSU Iron Mam.png|'Iron Mam'|link=Iron Mam ComputerVirusH.png|'Computer_Virus'|link=Computer Virus Dubior.png|'Dubior'|link=Dubior Misc. Final Bosses SSB4Nightmare.jpg|'Nightmare'|link=Nightmare (Kirby) Necro.jpg|'Necrodeus'|link=Necrodeus MorphoKnightH.jpg|'Morpho Knight'|link=Morpho Knight ParallelNightmareH.jpg|'Parallel Nightmare'|link=Parallel Nightmare PresidentParallelSusieH.png|'Pres. Parallel Susie'|link=President Parallel Susie Weapons KMA Starcutter.png|'Lor Starcutter'|link=Lor Starcutter MagolorCrown.png|'Master Crown'|link=Master Crown Kirby_warpstar.jpg|'Warp Star'|link=Warp Star Others Heavy lobster.jpg|'Heavy Lobster'|link=Heavy Lobster Goriath.png|'Goriath'|link=Goriath tumblr_p5ymiiJpsE1vgckhvo1_1280.png|'Venogoo'|link=Venogoo Characters and Weapons in Right Back at Ya! AnimeKirbyH (1).png|'Anime Kirby'|link=Kirby (Anime) Meta-Knights 120.jpg|'Anime Meta Knight'|link=Meta Knight (Anime) 1PhantomRfan-5446922 360 360.jpg|'Anime King Dedede'|link=King Dedede (Anime) tumblr inline mzhlhr1Grm1rjw2mu.jpg|'Anime Knuckle Joe'|link=Knuckle Joe (Anime) Siricaa.jpg|'Sirica'|link=Sirica princess shroob by heartstringsxiii-d3khkh7.jpg|'Anime Masher'|link=Masher (Anime) Galaxia-0.png|'Galaxia'|link=Galaxia (Anime) Battleship Halberd.jpg|'Anime Battleship Halberd'|link=Halberd (Anime) Nightmareish.jpg|'Anime Nightmare'|link=Nightmare (Anime) Characters and Weapons in Manga and Novels MKirbyH.jpg|'Mo~Pupu! Manga Kirby'|link=Kirby (Hoshi no Kirby Mo-retsu Pupupu Hour!) ShadowKirbyH.jpg|'Mo~Pupu! Shadow Kirby'|link=Shadow Kirby (Hoshi no Kirby Mo-retsu Pupupu Hour!) Marx MangaH.png|'Mo~Pupu! Marx'|link=Marx (Hoshi no Kirby Mo-retsu Pupupu Hour!) BoxBoxerH.png|'Mo~Pupu! Box Boxer'|link=Box Boxer (Hoshi no Kirby Mo-retsu Pupupu Hour!) MangaMetaKnightH.png|'Mo~Pupu! Meta Knight'|link=Meta Knight (Hoshi no Kirby Mo-retsu Pupupu Hour!) MangaGalactaKnightH.jpg|'Mo~Pupu! Galacta Knight'|link=Galacta Knight (Hoshi no Kirby Mo-retsu Pupupu Hour!) MangaSectoniaH.png|'Mo~Pupu! Sectonia'|link=Queen Sectonia (Hoshi no Kirby Mo-retsu Pupupu Hour!) MangaTaranzaH.png|'Mo~Pupu! Taranza'|link=Taranza (Hoshi no Kirby Mo-retsu Pupupu Hour!) MangaKirby2H.jpg|'Hoshi no Kirby 3 Kirby'|link=Kirby (Hoshi no Kirby 3) Category:Verses Category:Kirby Category:Nintendo Category:Games